kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the page for requesting adminship for Kirby Wiki. Rules & Regulations * Only self-nominations are allowed. If you think that another member would make a good sysop, then you can convince them to nominate themselves. You cannot, however, make a nomination on behalf of another user. * After sufficient time has passed to allow all users who wish to express an opinion the chance to do so, a decision will be made based on community consensus as to whether or not the request will succeed. Once a decision has been made, the discussion will be archived and moved to an appropriate subpage. * Selections of sysops are not a simple vote count, or majority opinion. Users who wish to be promoted should demonstrate a steady commitment to this wiki, and be able to point to reasons that the sysop tools would allow them to do better editing and make this wiki a better place. * When supporting or opposing a candidate, give good reasons. Comments that describe in detail why the candidate should(n't) become a sysop carry far more weight than simple support/oppose. Also, support comments that reference only edit count carry almost no weight in the selection process. * Rollback status is not required for a successful RfA, but is highly encouraged. However, users who only want sysop tools for quick reverts of vandalism will be refused and directed towards the appropriate request. * Upon request, a prospective sysop may be given a scenario and asked his/her opinion on how (s)he would handle it. * If a user has been blocked for any reason (except for an IP auto-block or wrong button click), (s)he must wait a period of at least four months from the expiry of his/her ban until (s)he may even be considered for adminship. Even after this time period has passed, the user should be prepared to answer questions about his/her block. * For users that have had previous unsuccessful RfAs and are planning to open a new one, consider the reasons that the previous nominations failed. Has anything changed about you that would make a new nomination successful? Archive *Deyna Taggerung *Gamefreak75 *Megatron1 *Starman125 *Timson622222 *NerdyBoutKirby *Vaati the Wind Demon Requesting adminship Go to the "Current requests" section and type in: Current requests : Gioku (talk• • ) I know NBK has been saying recently that I'd be a good admin and such, and I'd kinda like to be one, too, so I decided to be proactive and do a request for adminship. I've been a rollbacker here since 2011, though I did take about a year long break. I came back December 21st, 2013, and have made more than 500 edits between then and now. I've become more active in the community, and, at the request of NBK, I basically babysat the wiki on the release of Kirby: Triple Deluxe in Japan, and the wiki did not fall apart! I'm quite proficient with HTML and building templates, and I often go in and fiddle around with certain templates to fix minor issues and/or add something (I recently added a couple of Portal Logos and in the past I've helped fix grammar/add music to the music portals.) I'm a graphic designer, too, and I took it upon myself to start adding transparency to non-transparent artworks; since beginning this project I've updated about 75 artworks. And, because of this, one of the things I'd really appreciate being able to do as an admin is to be able to delete all the extra old images I end up with when replacing jpgs or gifs with transparent pngs. Sometimes I make mistakes, this is true, but I always try to learn from them and, sometimes, if I made a bad edit because something on a page confused me, I take it upon myself to rewrite it so that nobody else gets confused. So, when all is said in done, ultimately I am ready to expand my powers here at the Kirby Wiki so that I might increase my helpfulness a bit. Thanks everyone, and I hope I make it! :) Oh, and my first order of business will be: fix that logs link in the request form. Seems it's got a . instead of a /. ;) -- Giokutalkuser 00:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- #Gioku has indeed shown great abilities on Kirby Wiki -- He'd make a better admin than even I. Knock 'em dead, Tony. NerdyBoutKirby Has a PhD in adorableness. 19:10, January 20, 2014 (UTC) #Gioku knows his stuff, has neat grammar, and shows great promise, I second with NBK, he will make a excellent Admin. --Vaati the Wind Demon Jigglypuff. 19:31, January 20, 2014 (UTC) #I agree with you all here. Gioku always looks out for the community, contributes a great amount, has amazing editing skills, and overall I think he'd do a great job as an Admin. I'm 100% supporting this guy. [[User:Skelly11|'Skelly11']] [[User_talk:Skelly11|'Talk to Me!']] Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral Comments Support #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Oppose #reason here--~~~~ Copy the text in that box and post it below this line. ---- Neutral Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Policy